Noches en Hong Kong
by Zarevna13
Summary: Tomoyo visita Hong Kong con la esperanza de recuperar aquello que creyó perdido entre ella y Meilin, ¿Será demasiado tarde para ellas o el amor aún tiene cabida?
1. Chapter 1

El avión aterrizó a las 5, hora local, Hong Kong los recibía con unos agradables 14ºC que contrastaban con la nieve acumulada que dejaban en Japón. El grupo se acercó a las cintas para recuperar su equipaje y salir de aquel edificio masivo lleno de gente de todo el mundo que buscaba su maleta con tanto ahínco como ellos. Al final Syaoran consiguió recuperar las maletas de todos y emplazarlas en un carro antes de salir por la puerta que los emplazaba en el país de origen del chico de una vez por todas.

Tomoyo seguía de cerca a sus amigos pero no podía evitar distraerse con la multitud, siempre le había fascinado el ambiente de los aeropuertos llenos de gente de todo el mundo, cada uno con una historia distinta. Wei los estaba esperando entre la multitud, contento de ver de nuevo al joven que había ayudado a criar. Los escoltó hasta el coche que los esperaba en la puerta y pusieron rumbo a la mansión Li.

Tomoyo acompañaba a sus amigos en la presentación oficial de Sakura como pareja de Syaoran. Habían comenzado una relación cuando apenas estaban en la escuela secundaria y todos lo sabían, pero aquello era distinto, aquella era la confirmación ritual de que iban en serio y estaban dispuestos a unir sus vidas para siempre. La familia Li estaba muy atada a sus tradiciones y Syaoran, como futuro cabeza de familia debía cumplir con lo propio. Sakura llevaba nerviosa desde que habían planeado aquel viaje unos meses atrás y no tardó en pedir a su mejor amiga que los acompañara en el evento, y qué decir tiene que Tomoyo no iba a perderse un evento así por nada del mundo, y menos cuando llevaba trabajando en el vestido de su amiga para aquella ocasión desde que Li comentó de pasada aquella ceremonia hacía unos años.

El comité de bienvenida lo formaban Ieran Li y las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran, encantadas de poder contar por fin con su cuñada oficialmente en la familia. Tomoyo permaneció al margen, aquel momento era para la familia, ella se limitó a sonreír viendo como Sakura se sonrojaba ante las atenciones de las hermanas y Syaoran intentaba mantenerlas a raya. Tomoyo sabía que aquel viaje sería un antes y un después en sus vidas y aquel sentimiento le pesaba en el corazón desde que habían subido al avión aquella mañana, pero lo más importante era mantener a Sakura tranquila y brillante para que su vida junto a Li comenzara de la mejor manera posible.

Cuando por fin acabó el recibimiento por parte de la familia una empleada las acompañó hasta lo que serían sus habitaciones para el resto de días. Ambas chicas fueron guiadas al ala oeste de la mansión, el lado contrario de las habitaciones de la familia.

— Pensé que no iban a dejar que nos fuéramos. – Dijo Sakura mientras se tiraba en la cama, derrotada.

— Se nota que las hermanas de Li te tienen mucho aprecio. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y tomaba asiento en el sofá.

— Estoy muy contenta de ver a las chicas pero la madre de Syaoran me intimida mucho. – dijo mientras recordaba la mirada seria y solemne que le lanzó hacía unos minutos.

— Es una mujer seria, pero estoy segura de que está muy contenta de que por fin estéis haciendo esto.

— Yo también lo estoy – dijo sonrojándose – parece que fue ayer cuando volvió a Tomoeda para estar conmigo…

— Y ahora tú estás a punto de hacer lo mismo por él – El corazón de Tomoyo se debatía entre alegría sincera y melancolía. – Aún me parece increíble que en solo unos meses te mudes a Hong Kong.

— Era lo menos que podía hacer, Syaoran lo dejó todo cuando solo era un niño por estar conmigo y creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa. Además, solo será una prueba, si no estamos cómodos aquí volveremos a Japón, pero al menos quiero hacer el esfuerzo.

— Lo entiendo, y me parece muy valiente por tu parte. ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar de la fecha?

— No, Syaoran quería esperar a después de este viaje, quiere hacer las cosas como manda la tradición.

— Muy propio de Li.

Una empleada llamó a la puerta y les recordó que las esperaban en el comedor para la cena. Iban conversando por el corredor principal cuando una voz muy conocida llamó su atención.

— ¡Eh, Kinomoto! Pensé que ibas a acobardarte en el último momento.

— ¡Meilin!

Tomoyo se giró casi en el mismo momento que escuchó el tono de voz de Meilin, notó como su corazón reaccionaba a aquel timbre, pero se recompuso rápido. Se acercó a saludar a su amiga pero no consiguió que sonara tan natural como debería.

Meilin debió notar el ánimo perturbado de Tomoyo porque agarró a Sakura y caminó hacia el salón, dejando a Tomoyo unos segundos para recomponerse. Tomoyo respiró hondo, se había prometido actuar con normalidad al ver a Meilin pero había sido imposible, siempre había destacado por saber controlarse a sí misma a la perfección pero no había podido evitar perturbarse al ver a Meilin después de todo lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

Al llegar al comedor ya se había recompuesto del todo y pudo disfrutar de la cena que consistió en platos típicos de la región. Después de una sobremesa muy agradable con las hermanas de Syaoran Sakura y Tomoyo se excusaron para ir a dormir, el viaje las había agotado.

— ¿Os importa si os acompaño? Yo también me quedaré a dormir aquí estos días para ayudar a la tía. – dijo Meilin, mirando a Tomoyo para obtener su permiso.

— Claro, será muy agradable tenerte cerca estos días. – a pesar de haberlo dicho confiada saber que tendría a Meilin tan cerca en aquel viaje hizo que le temblara en corazón.

— Al llegar a la habitación de Sakura, la primera en el pasillo, esta las invitó a pasar, a pesar de estar cansada seguía nerviosa.

— ¿Estás nerviosa porque mañana vas a pasar el día con mi tía? – dijo Meilin mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura en la cama.

— Mucho, nunca he estado a solas con ella. – Se puso el brazo sobre los ojos.

— No será para tanto, Sakura, no es la primera vez que pasáis tiempo juntas. – Intentó tranquilizarla Tomoyo.

— Lo sé, pero siempre estaba Syaoran o alguna de sus hermanas, nunca he estado a solas de verdad con ella.

— Sé que mi tía puede parecer una roca de hielo, pero no es tan impenetrable. Te daré un consejo: le gustan mucho las flores, si te ves en un apuro sácale el tema y todo irá bien. – Tomoyo sonrió a Meilin, sabía que aquello relajaría a su amiga y era lo que más necesitaba ahora mismo.

— Muchas gracias Meilin, me has salvado la vida.

Después de conseguir tranquilizar del todo a Sakura salieron de la habitación para dejarla descansar. Tomoyo no quería separarse tan pronto de Meilin pero no sabía cómo actuar, ¿Hacía como si nada hubiera pasado la última vez que se habían visto o sacaba el tema? ¿Quería sacar el tema? Quizá fuera el momento.

— Oye, Daidouji… - Así que habían vuelto a la etapa de usar el apellido, no debía decir que la culpara después de lo que había pasado. – Supongo que mañana no tendrás nada que hacer con Sakura yéndose con mi tía y eso, ¿No? – Se notaba que intentaba sonar lo más despreocupada posible pero estaba nerviosa.

— La verdad es que no, pensaba dar una vuelta por el mercado de la ciudad mientras Sakura estaba ocupada.

— ¿Te importa si me uno? Así podré enseñarte los mejores lugares, los que los turistas se pierden.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? – ambas sabían que la verdadera pregunta era: ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

— Claro, será divertido. Podemos salir a las 10, después del desayuno.

Tomoyo llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, notó que la tensión que había acumulado desde hacía unas horas se transformaba en nostalgia y suspiró. ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que había visto a Meilin, un año y medio? Sí, desde las vacaciones de verano del segundo año del instituto y ahora estaban en las vacaciones de navidad del último curso.

Aún recordaba vivamente el día en el que Meilin había llegado a su casa llorando después de que Syaoran le confesara que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Recordaba el dolor que transmitían sus lágrimas y la fortaleza de sus palabras cuando dijo que lloraría por Syaoran hasta no tener más lágrimas y entonces seguiría adelante. También recordaba la entereza que mostró al no odiar a Sakura, aquello hablaba de la bondad del corazón de la chica. Después de aquel día comenzó a escribir a Meilin, al principio para ver cómo estaba de ánimo, escucharla cuando se sentía mal y animarla; después comenzaron a hablar de la relación entre Syaoran y Sakura para buscar formas de obligar al chico a confesarse pero al final acabaron hablando de ellas mismas, de sus miedos e inseguridades y forjaron una amistad auténtica y profunda.

Ambas compartían el destino de no haber sido lo que sus familias esperaban de ellas así que comprendían cómo se sentía la otra y se daban consuelo mutuo. Tomoyo había nacido sin inclinación ni talento para los negocios, aquello había disgustado profundamente a su madre, una mujer que había convertido la empresa de su marido en un referente mundial ella sola después de que este se fuera. Sonomi había aprendido a querer a Tomoyo tal y como era y la chica podía decir que sentía todo el amor de su madre, pero viviría con la certeza de no ser quien su madre había soñado. Meilin tampoco lo tuvo fácil: la única persona del clan Li que no podía hacer magia. No se esperaba mucho de ella, formaba parte de una rama secundaria de la familia, pero que su talento mágico fuera nulo fue una decepción para todos los integrantes del clan, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir espíritus, la habilidad espiritual más básica. Aquello había sido su carga más pesada, pero también le había dado la llave de la libertad, una chica sin poder espiritual no era de interés para los ancianos y no les importaba lo más mínimo qué hiciera con su vida mientras no manchara el nombre del clan.

El intercambio de mensajes siguió durante años y Meilin volaba a Japón casi todas las vacaciones de verano para pasar unos días con su primo, Sakura y Tomoyo. Ya en el primer año de instituto las cartas entre ambas se volvieron más ambiguas y dejaban ver que el afecto entre ellas no se limitaba a una simple amistad, aquellas vacaciones de verano Tomoyo y Meilin comenzaron a hacer planes por su cuenta, bajo la excusa de dejar tiempo a solas a los tortolitos, pero la verdad es que ambas querían pasar tiempo alejadas de todos. A pesar de los torpes acercamientos entre ambas las palabras correctas no fueron dichas, pero se oían en el aire se prestaban atención, fue la confirmación sin palabras de que aquello que habían anhelado era real y que la otra sentía algo parecido a lo propio.

Tomoyo guardaba las cartas entre aquel verano y el fatídico del año siguiente como un tesoro, eran cartas llenas de amor y promesas por hacer cuando volvieran a verse, se notaba el amor entre ambas. Al año siguiente Meilin volvió a Japón, como siempre, dispuesta a materializar lo que habían estado esperando desde el año anterior, dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y decirle a sus amigos lo que llevaban tanto tiempo callando. El padre de Sakura había cogido unos días libres en la universidad y quería pasar un par de días en la playa con sus hijos y sus parejas así que Meilin no perdió la oportunidad y aceptó la invitación de Tomoyo de pasar esos días con ella en la mansión, aún no habían tenido tiempo de pasar tiempo a solas así que era perfecto.

Fue aquel fin de semana en el que se torció todo.

Meilin radiaba de alegría, llevaba un año esperando pasar aquellos días con la chica que le había robado el corazón poco a poco, la que la había escuchado durante todos aquellos años, su confidente y su amiga. No esperó ni dos minutos desde que llegó a la mansión para robar el primer beso de Tomoyo, lo hizo bajo un árbol de cerezo en el jardín de la mansión, fue el mejor beso que Meilin había dado nunca y aún hoy lo era. Pasaron aquella tarde besándose y hablando entre sonrisas en la piscina, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que nada podía hacer que aquellas dos chicas se separaran. Pero Tomoyo dudó.

Fue esa misma noche, ambas tomaban el té en la habitación de Tomoyo mientras esta le enseñaba los últimos diseños que había realizado, fue entonces cuando Meilin tuvo una gran idea, o al menos eso pensó en ese momento, porque acabaría arrepintiéndose durante mucho tiempo. Se acercó a Tomoyo y la besó después de decirle lo maravillosa que era.

— He tenido una idea maravillosa. – dijo con una mirada traviesa que tanto le gustaba a Tomoyo.

— ¿Cuál es? Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. – dijo cogiéndole la mano a Meilin.

— ¿Por qué no me haces un traje a mí? – dijo alegremente.

— ¿Hacerte un traje… a ti? – dijo Tomoyo con un tono de sorpresa demasiado marcado.

— ¿Por qué no? Llevas haciendo trajes para Sakura desde siempre, ¿No crees que es hora de cambiar de modelo?

— Lo entiendo, es solo que… Siempre he diseñado trajes para Sakura… No sé. – Sabía que debía haber dicho otra cosa, cualquiera, pero la idea de hacer trajes para alguien que no fuera Sakura se le hacía extrañísima.

— ¿Tan impensable te parece? – Meilin dejó salir todo su enfado. - ¿De verdad vas a seguir toda tu vida haciendo trajes para Sakura? ¿De verdad no vas a apartar la vista de ella por fin y verme a mí? ¿Es que no soy suficiente?

Meilin esperó una respuesta, cualquiera, pero no llegó. Tomoyo intentó decirle lo importante que era para ella pero no pudo encontrar las palabas, solo llegó a mirar con disculpa a la chica que estaba frente a ella suplicándole que olvidara el amor no correspondido que sentía por su mejor amiga desde que era una niña y se fijara en ella, en la joven que le había robado su primer beso bajo un árbol de cerezo.

Aún recuerda el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, aquella puerta nunca había sonado tan clara y sentenciosa al quedar sellada. Después de aquello no volvió a saber de Meilin, pudo haberla llamado, pudo haber escrito o incluso haberse plantado en Hong Kong pero sabía que no era justo hasta poder responder a aquella pregunta que le había formulado Meilin y aún no estaba lista.

Tomoyo se durmió recordando la calidez de los labios de Meilin arropados por el calor del sol y el olor a hierba mojada.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes de lo previsto, aprovechó el tiempo extra para pensar en que ponerse y en rizarse un poco el cabello. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por ser tan obvia con su nerviosismo pero no podía evitarlo, quería estar lo mejor posible para pasar el día con Meilin. Bajó a desayunar completamente lista, a los cinco minutos llegó Meilin con un look moderno y casual pero que le quedaba extremadamente bien, Tomoyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirar más de lo debido lo guapa que lucía la chica.

— ¿Has dormido bien? ¿No es muy temprano? – preguntó cortés Tomoyo.

— Sí, estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano por las prácticas del club en el instituto.

— ¿Sigues en el club de baile?

— Sí, este año hemos conseguido entrar en un concurso nacional que se celebró en otoño aunque no llegamos a la final.

— Enhorabuena, llegar hasta una competición nacional es un gran logro.

Tomoyo se sentía rara, siempre sabía qué decir o cómo actuar porque sabía reconocer bien los sentimientos de los demás, pero con Meilin no era así. No estaba segura de qué llevaba a Meilin a ser tan cordial con ella cuando tendría todo el derecho a ignorarla, ¿Quería que volvieran a ser amigas, lo hacía por Sakura y Syaoran? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que… quisiera arreglar lo que tenían? No, aquello no era posible. ¿Acaso era ella quién quería que retomaran las cosas donde lo dejaron? Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas si no quería alejar a Meilin otra vez. Haría lo que mejor sabía hacer: ser una buena compañía, correcta y complaciente.

Al terminar de desayunar esperó a que Meilin recogiera sus cosas de la habitación, al encontrarse de nuevo en el pasillo no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres venir? No me importa ir sola.

— No seas tonta, Daidouji, fui yo quién te preguntó si querías venir. – Dijo, intentando quitar tensión.

— Está bien, entonces vamos.

Llegaron al mercado central de Hong Kong, estaba atestado de gente, lleno de sonidos y aromas. Tomoyo paseó por todos los puestos del lugar, encontró comida que nunca había probado, objetos interesantes y variados. Después de varias horas de ir de un lado a otro de decidió a entrar en una tienda de telas y compró varias piezas de muy buena calidad, con ellos haría nuevos vestidos. Cuando acabaron con las compras era pasada la hora de almorzar, pero aun así decidieron ir a comer algo, Meilin quería llevarla a una cafetería lejos del bullicio del mercado, una a la que solía ir con sus amigas del instituto.

La cafetería era una monada, un local pequeño de aire actual con decoración ecléctica y colores neutros, no parecían estar en Hong Kong. Pidieron algo de comer y un té, aún faltaban varias horas para que Sakura volviera y no tenían prisa alguna por volver pero Tomoyo se preguntaba si Meilin no tendría algo que hacer y solo estaría allí por no hacerla sentir mal.

— ¿Te ha gustado el mercado? – Preguntó Meilin mientras tomaba la taza frente a ella.

— Ha sido muy divertido, las telas que se venden allí son muy interesantes, quizá vuelva otro día y envíe una compra más grande a casa, se me han ocurrido muchas ideas.

— Veo que aún te sigue gustando diseñar para Sakura tanto como antes – Tomoyo notó perfectamente el tono afectado y algo melancólico. Quería contestar pero Meilin cambió de tema. – Si quieres ahora podemos ver algunos lugares turísticos, aquí cerca hay un par, podemos ir andando.

— Claro… Me encantaría. – Tomoyo quería contestarle, decirle la verdad, hacer alguna alusión a aquel momento pero no quería molestar a Meilin cuando había cambiado de tema de forma tan obvia.

Después de comer caminaron en silencio hasta la plaza que Meilin quería enseñarle, estaba llena de lugares que rezumaban historia, Meilin recuperó la compostura y comenzó a explicarle a su acompañante el pasado de aquellos lugares mientras Tomoyo la miraba atenta. Después de una hora de deambular por calles y hablar sobre la historia de Hong Kong ambas chicas parecían volver a sentirse cómodas, pero la sensación que andaban sobre hielo fino seguía entre ellas. Tomoyo participaba en la conversación aunque sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta, no lo suficiente fuerte para molestarla pero lo justo para hacerla consciente de lo culpable que se sentía por haberlas puesto en aquella situación. Antes podían pasar horas hablando, ella escuchando a Meilin a medias porque estaba perdida en sus contornos, ahora tenía que conformarse con las palabras medidas de Meilin y tener que contenerse para no mirarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. Aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, no cuando se había pasado el último año de su vida repasando una y otra vez aquella noche en su cabeza sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Meilin.

La tarde cayó sobre ellas, no faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena y estaban cansadas y el frío comenzaba a ser poco tolerable. Cogieron un taxi de vuelta a la mansión Li, otro coche entraba en el terreno cuando ellas llegaron, de ellas salieron Li Ieran y Sakura cuyo rostro evidenciaba el cansancio del día. En cuanto vio a ambas chicas fue a saludarlas efusiva, tenía muchas cosas que contarles pero antes quería encontrar a su novio y atender a la cena con la familia. Se despidieron de la castaña y entraron en la mansión rumbo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y bajar a cenar. Tomoyo tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda de Meilin, que caminaba unos pasos por delante, todo su cuerpo le pedía que la parara y le pidiera perdón por lo que pasó aquel verano, aquella sensación la había perseguido desde que la vio el día anterior, pero si lo hacía ahora y Meilin rechazaba sus disculpas o veía aquella mirada dolida otra vez sabía que no podría bajar a cenar después de eso, dolería demasiado.

La cena fue amena y larga, se notaba que Sakura y su futura suegra habían pasado un buen día y habían conseguido estrechar lazos, lo que alegraba enormemente a Syaoran que había pasado todo el día preocupado por su novia. Después de cenar Sakura las invitó a su habitación para contarles los detalles del día, a lo que amabas aceptaron.

— ¡Qué cansada estoy! – dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba audiblemente y se tiraba en la cama, a lo que Meilin la acompañó y Tomoyo se sentaba en el sofá.

— ¿Ha ido todo bien? Al menos pareces de una pieza – bromeó Meilin.

— Al principio del día estaba tan nerviosa que pensé que iba a vomitar, pero Ieran-sama se portó muy bien e intentó que estuviera menos nerviosa.

— ¿Lo ves? Mi tía no es tan mala en el fondo.

— ¿Entonces te han aceptado en la familia? – Preguntó curiosa Tomoyo. Sakura asintió sonrojada.

— Ieran-sama dijo que era solo una formalidad, que desde que Syaoran me eligió ella no pensaba oponerse, que confiaba en el criterio de su hijo para elegir a su esposa.

— Típico de la tía. –dijo contenta Meilin.

— Me alegro mucho Sakura. Sé lo nerviosa que estabas, pero ya ha pasado lo peor.

Siguieron charlando tranquilamente de su día, Meilin y Tomoyo también le contaron su visita al mercado y demás, Sakura les pidió que la próxima vez fueran juntas e hicieron planes para el futuro. Después de dos horas decidieron irse a dormir, mañana llegarían varios familiares de varias partes de Hong Kong y el resto de China para la fiesta de compromiso de Syaoran y Sakura y al día siguiente por la tarde volarían rumbo a Japón. Las vacaciones aún no terminaban pero los adolescentes debían estudiar y preparar las cosas para la graduación que marcaría el final de su vida como estudiantes de instituto.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a ponerse la ropa que le había confeccionado para aquella ocasión, era un conjunto tradicional chino pero los detalles recordaban a Japón siendo una mezcla entre ambas culturas, Sakura quedó maravillada.

— Es precioso Tomoyo, nunca pensé que pudiera llevar algo tan bonito. Siempre consigues sorprenderme. – Dijo Sakura emocionada.

— No es para tanto, es la modelo la que hace que el vestido sea tan bonito.

— Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, si no fuera por ti estaría muerta de nervios todo el rato.

— Gracias a ti por invitarme, me hace muy feliz compartir este momento tan importante contigo – Dijo Tomoyo mientras apretaba las manos de Sakura con cariño.

— No me imaginaba vivir este momento sin ti. Además… Syaoran y yo pensamos que quizá querrías venir a Hong Kong por algún motivo. – Dijo como disculpándose.

— ¿Por algún motivo?

— Verás, es que desde el verano de segundo no pareces del todo tú, estás… Triste. Sabes que soy muy despistada y no entendía por qué pero Syaoran se percató y me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que había pasado – ante la mirada perpleja de Tomoyo Sakura se sintió un poco culpable por meterse en la vida de su amiga. – No queríamos meternos en tu vida, de verdad, es solo que estábamos preocupados. Yo presioné a Syaoran para que me dijera qué había pasado, si no sabes que él no habría dicho nada.

— No estoy molesta, Sakura. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga. – Estoy feliz de tener unos amigos tan buenos y atentos. – Se separó de Sakura y por primera vez en su vida la cazadora de cartas vio a su mejor amiga sonrojada y avergonzada. – Así que ya lo sabías.

— Bueno, no todo, solo que algo pasó entre tú y Meilin y que eso te había hecho entristecer. No sabía que tú y Meilin os llevarais tan bien, me entristeció un poco que no me lo contaras pero estoy segura de que tienes tus razones. – Sakura invitó a Tomoyo a sentarse en el sofá mientras la cogía de las manos, aún tenían tiempo antes de bajar y sentía que su amiga tenía cosas que contarle. – Siempre acudo a ti cuando estoy triste o feliz, o simplemente cuando estoy emocionada, me gustaría que tú también contaras conmigo en esos momentos.

— Lo siento, Sakura, no quería hacerte sentir así. – Sakura le sonrió, animándola a seguir- no sabía cómo contártelo en aquel momento, no entendía bien mis sentimientos. – su amiga asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía aquello y que no la juzgaba.

— ¿Me lo contarás ahora?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a primaria? Antes de que te convirtieras en cazadora de cartas, ¿Recuerdas que decíamos que íbamos a estar siempre juntas porque éramos la persona más importante de la vida de la otra? – Sakura asintió – Pues para mí tenía otro significado. – Tomoyo vio como la tristeza y la culpabilidad aparecían en los ojos de su amiga al entender lo que aquello significaba. – No quiero que te sientas mal, siempre supe que tú no sentías lo mismo y jamás te guardé rencor, era- se corrigió- soy feliz con verte feliz y sé que tu felicidad está al lado de Li. Hace tiempo que dejé de sentirme así, cuando Li te confesó sus sentimientos y tú le correspondiste dejé ir aquellos sentimientos y ahora eres para mí la hermana que nunca tuve. Siempre he sido feliz a tu lado y espero que me permitas seguir estándolo.

Sakura la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba (Tomoyo agradecía no haber empezado aún con el maquillaje). Tomoyo la abrazó de vuelta, Sakura seguía siendo alguien muy especial en su vida pero ahora ocupaba un lugar junto a su familia, su corazón pertenecía a otra persona.

— Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta, debí hacerte mucho daño.

— No, Sakura, tú nunca me hiciste daño, me haces muy feliz. No te cuento esto para hacerte sentir mal, solo para que entiendas qué pasó con Meilin. – Sakura asintió y se limpió las lágrimas, dándole permiso para seguir. – Meilin… Se ganó mi corazón poco a poco pero no me di cuenta a tiempo de lo importante que era ella para mí hasta que fue tarde. La hice sentir mal por no ser clara con mis sentimientos y por eso se fue aquel verano, porque pensó que seguías gustándome cuando no era verdad. Mi corazón era suyo pero no supe transmitírselo.

Sakura se levantó emocionada.

— Entonces solo tienes que aclararle tus sentimientos y todo estará bien. – dijo enérgica. – puedes decírselo ahora mismo y todo se solucionará.

— No es tan sencillo, ha pasado tiempo de aquello y lo más seguro es que Meilin ya no sienta lo mismo por mi y haya encontrado a alguien.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes! Tienes que hablar con ella. No te dejaré volver a Japón hasta que hables con ella.

— Está bien. – dijo Tomoyo contenta al notar el apoyo de su mejor amiga. – Pero ahora déjame terminar de prepararte, tu prometido y su familia te esperan. – ante la mención del nuevo título de Syaoran se sonrojó y dejó a Tomoyo trabajar.

La reunión fue larga y algo tediosa, la pareja debía saludar a todos los invitados y cumplir con ciertas formalidades aquel día, dejando poco tiempo para el ocio. Tomoyo observaba a sus amigos a la distancia mientras mandaba miradas de apoyo a su amiga, visiblemente agobiada pero feliz. Aprovechó la ocasión para conocer mejor a Feimei, la hermana más cercana en edad a Syaoran, que también tenía interés en la moda. Poco después de las 7 se fue el último invitado y pudieron descansar, Sakura aprovechó para cambiarse y no estropear aquel conjunto, no tenían más obligaciones aquel día y se encontraban todos en el salón de la casa hablando de viejos conocidos y sin hambre alguna para pasar a cenar. Un rato más tarde las hermanas de Syaoran se marcharon a una fiesta y Syaoran le pidió medio en susurros a Sakura si lo acompañaba a un lugar. Meilin se hicieron las despistadas y se despidieron para ir a darse un baño, dejando a la pareja pasar un rato juntos que tanta falta les hacía.

Meilin llevó a Tomoyo hasta la zona de baños termales cercana a la mansión, se despidió de Tomoyo hasta el día siguiente, pero la chica había prometido a Sakura que hablaría con Meilin y pensaba cumplirlo.

— No tienes por qué irte, puedes entrar al baño conmigo.

— Creo que sería un poco incómodo, mejor nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Meilin intentando sonar lo más casual posible. A Tomoyo le dio un vuelco el corazón, mañana volvía a Japón.

— Por favor, quiero decirte algo. – Meilin notó a urgencia en su voz y aceptó.

Entraron al vestuario algo incómodas, entraron al la zona de baño sin hablar y se ducharon rápido para entrar en las aguas termales lo antes posible. El agua estaba caliente y turbia por las sales así que se sentían menos expuestas.

— ¿Qué querías decirme. Daidouji ? – Preguntó Meilin mientras miraba hacia la pared del fondo para no enfrentar a Tomoyo.

— ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Meilin? – la mirada de Tomoyo estaba fija en la de su acompañante y Meilin no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante ella y mirarla.

— Está bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme, Tomoyo? – Su nombre sonó delicado en sus labios, como si temiera decirlo demasiado fuerte y romperlo.

— Lo siento. – hizo una pausa para analizar la expresión facial de Meilin, - Siento lo que pasó aquella noche de verano en mi casa.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, no podías pretender que sentías lo que no sentías. – Tomoyo notó el dolor en la voz de Meilin y notó que pretendía salir de la bañera así que la agarró por el hombro. Notó la piel fina y suave bajo sus dedos.

— Sí lo sentía. – Meilin se giró a mirarla con duda y esperanza en los ojos. – Sí lo sentía, pero estaba demasiado asustada para decirlo.

— Yo también estaba asustada, pero eso no me impidió decirlo. – Ahora sí había aparecido el reproche, ese que siempre esperó y el que ella misma se echaba en cara.

— Lo sé, y me arrepiento cada dia desde aquello por no haber sido más valiente. Cada noche recuerdo las palabras exactas que me dijiste y las que dije yo y me arrepiento de cada una de ellas.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— No voy a justificar algo que no tiene justificación, pero quizá lo entiendas mejor si te digo que llevaba demasiado tiempo apegada a los sentimientos que tuve por Sakura y me daba miedo que si me despegaba de ellos, a los que ya estaba acostumbrada, y acepaba plenamente mis sentimientos por ti podrías romperme el corazón y no estaba preparada para volver a sentir aquello tan pronto.

— ¿Me querías? Aunque no respondiera aquella vez, ¿Me querías? – Meilin comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a Tomoyo.

— Sí.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, a centímetros una de la otra pero sin atreverse a cerrar el espacio.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres? ¿O es demasiado tarde?

— Siempre te tomé por alguien inteligente y perceptiva, Tomoyo, ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Llevo intentando acercarme a ti desde que llegaste.

— Pensé que lo hacías para no causarle problemas a Li y a Sakura.

— ¿Te habría invitado ayer a pasar el día conmigo solo por eso? – Meilin hablaba sobre los labios de Tomoyo, un leve movimiento y todo habría terminado.

— No.

— Yo también he pensado mucho en aquella noche, y cuando dejé de estar enfadada y dolida mi di cuenta de que te presioné demasiado pronto. Éramos unas crías. - ¿Meilin había estado pensando en ella también todo aquel tiempo?

— ¿Vas a besarme de una vez? – dijo Tomoyo, que no esperó ni un instante la respuesta de la chica y cerró la distancia entre sus labios.

Los recuerdos no hacían justicia, hacía demasiado que probó los labios de Meilin y la sensación que recordaba estaba mitigada, pero ahora era real Meilin estaba besando sus labios como hizo aquel día de verano bajo el cerezo de su jardín, aquel al que se escapaba cuando la soledad era demasiado y necesitaba recordar los brazos de Meilin rodeándola. Esta vez no pensaba quedarse atrás, elevó la mano hacia el rostro de Meilin e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, lo justo para intensificar el beso. La lengua de Meilin no tardó en pedir permiso y Tomoyo se lo concedió encantada, sus cuerpos se buscaban y las manos libres no tardaron en viajar a lugares desconocidos.

— Deberíamos parar, Meilin, alguien puede llegar.

La chica se separó de mala gana y aceptó. Se secaron y vistieron mientras se robaban besos, intentando recuperar todos lo que no se dieron en todo aquel tiempo. Volvieron a la mansión en silencio y muy cerca la una de la otra, guardándose las ganas de cogerse de la mano. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Tomoyo la invitó a entrar, aún tenían asuntos pendientes.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de marzo? – estaban tumbadas en la cama, los hombrón tocándose y las manos unidas.

— No estoy segura. – respondió Tomoyo.

— Seguro que pensabas ir a la universidad de Tokio y venir a Hong Kong tanto como pudieras. – Tomoyo apretó la mano de Meilin como forma de darle la razón. – No puedes dejar a Kinomoto sola, ¿Eh?

— Ya te he dicho que no sigo enamorada de ella. – Dijo Tomoyo con urgencia.

— Lo sé, pero aun así es alguien importante para ti, ¿Verdad? – dijo con cariño.

— Sí, siempre lo será.

— Ahora es parte de mi familia y puede que me haya encariñado un poco después de tanto tiempo. – Dijo contenta. – No por nada es la única digna de llevarse a Syaoran. – Tomoyo rió ante la actitud de la chica. – Te propongo algo.

— Dime. – Tomoyo se giró para quedar cara a cara frente a Meilin y esta hizo lo mismo.

— ¿No tienes ningún plan, verdad? Nada concreto que quieras hacer.

— Mmm… Me gustaría seguir cantando, pero aparte de eso no hay nada concreto que quiera hacer, el hermano de mi padre y su hija se encargarán de la compañía cuando haga falta. ¿Tú tienes algún plan?

— Estudiaré en el extranjero, no hay nada que me retenga aquí ni nada concreto que quiera hacer. Syaoran me dará trabajo allá donde vaya así que estudiaré algo relacionado con ventas o dirección de empresas.

— ¿al extranjero? - ¿Cómo de lejos iba a irse ahora que acaban de reencontrarse?

— A América, Nueva York. Quiero que vengas conmigo. – La seriedad de su mirada apartaba cualquier duda sobre la veracidad de aquella proposición.

— ¿A Estados Unidos?

— Sabes que si nos quedamos aquí o voy a Japón la gente no aceptará nuestra relación, la gente nos juzgará y nunca podremos tener una vida tranquila, pero en Europa o América es diferente, allí no les importará que dos mujeres vivan juntas o paseen por la calle de la mano. – sabía que Meilin tenía razón.

— De acuerdo. Iré contigo. – selló la promesa con un beso.

— ¿Soportarás estar tan lejos de Sakura? – preguntó Meilin medio curiosa medio asustada.

— Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo.

Esta vez no la dejó responder, la besó con intensidad mientras se ponía sobre ella, aún no habían terminado lo que habían empezado en los baños. Las manos se volvieron inquietas y en la fría noche de invierno el calor aumentó en la habitación y la ropa empezó a sobrarles, tenían mucho pendiente.

La mañana siguiente las encontró desnudas y abrazadas, el móvil de Tomoyo las despertó entre protestas, el desayuno estaba preparado y las estaban esperando. Se vistieron sin perder la sonrisa y estuvieron a punto de cancelar el desayuno y saciar otros apetitos pero Tomoyo no quería preocupar a los demás. En el desayuno era más que evidente que algo había pasado entre ellas, hasta la despistada de Sakura se dio cuenta y le envió una sonrisa llena de felicidad dándole la enhorabuena por haber podido aclarar las cosas con Meilin.

A las cinco el coche los esperaba, la hora de volver a casa había llegado y la tristeza se palpaba. Meilin abrazó a Sakura y a su primo, haciéndoles prometer que se verían pronto, luego llegó el turno de Tomoyo, a la que estrechó entre sus brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en el pelo grisáceo de la chica a la que amaba. Prometió escribirle en cuanto tuviera permiso para hacer lo que habían prometido y Meilin no pudo evitar besarla delante de sus amigos, que apartaron la mirada después de sorprenderse ante el gesto.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo despertó al día siguiente con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño muy vivido, fue a desbloquear el móvil para mirar la hora y vio su fondo de pantalla: una foto que se habían hecho el día anterior ella y Meilin en el jardín de la mansión. Así que no había sido un sueño, de verdad ella y Meilin estaban juntas, aquella noche de verano parecía ahora un mal sueño. Notaba el corazón ligero, lleno de felicidad, por fin había podido decirle a Meilin que la quería y había tenido la suerte de que ella la correspondía.

Bajó a desayunar rápido para poder coincidir con su madre que iría a trabajar en un rato.

— Buenos días, hija. ¿Has dormido bien?

— Mejor que nunca.

— Estás de muy buen humor, ¿Algo que contarme? – Sonomi estaba feliz de ver a su hija tan contenta, hacía tiempo que no la veía así.

—Sí, quería hablar de algo contigo. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no debía preocuparme por la compañía, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi futuro?

— Sí, sabes que he ido ahorrando tu parte de las ganancias de la empresa y tienes varios fondos inmobiliarios a tu nombre, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

— ¿Incluso estudiar en el extranjero?

— ¿Has pensado en algún sitio?

— Estados Unidos. Nueva York.

— Es una gran ciudad, llena de jóvenes de todas partes del mundo, pero un poco peligrosa. ¿Esta decisión tiene que ver con alguien? Me habías dicho que estudiarías en Tokyo cuando aún no habías ido a Hong Kong.

— Sí, tiene que ver con alguien. – Sabía que su madre no la juzgaría. – Li Meilin.

— ¿La prima del prometido de Sakura? Si a ti te hace feliz tienes mi aprobación, cariño. Mañana nos sentaremos a prepararlo todo, ¿Te parece bien?

— Gracias mamá.

Sonomi besó a su hija y se fue a trabajar, feliz de que hubiera confiado en ella. En cuanto terminó de desayunar subió a su habitación y conectó su ordenador para hacer una videollamada a Meilin. La chica contestó después de varios tonos, aún con la tostada en la mano.

— ¿Aún no has terminado de desayunar?

— Te recuerdo que en Hong Kong es una hora menos, ¿Has hablado con tu madre? No esperaba saberlo tan pronto.

— Sí, hablé con ella esta mañana. Está de acuerdo.

— ¡Estupendo! – se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Y tus padres? No te pregunté anoche. – dijo algo preocupada.

— Llevo peleándome con ellos desde hace años, ya no tienen ganas de discutir y me han dado su bendición. Quieren que me quede en Hong Kong y me case lo antes posible, pero saben que mi matrimonio no repercute en el clan porque no podré pasar ningún poder a mis descendientes – no había ni una gota de tristeza en sus palabras, su falta de poderes era su llave a la libertad – así que han aceptado que haga lo que quiera con mi vida mientras no se enteren de nada que repercuta negativamente al clan.

— Entiendo. Mi madre quiere hablar mañana de los detalles pero a decir verdad no tengo ni idea.

— Por suerte no solo soy una chica arrebatadoremente guapa, sino que además soy bastante inteligente. – dijo con sorna. – Te mandaré un documento con todos los detalles, pero resumiendo, nos iremos a principios de mayo para que te dé tiempo de hacer todo el papeleo necesario. Cuando estemos allí estudiaremos inglés en una academia durante todo el verano y en septiembre empezarán las clases.

— Lo tenías todo organizado.

— Por supuesto, llevo varios años pensando en ello.

— ¿También pensabas que yo iría contigo? – dijo bromeando, sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

— Sí, ¿qué crees que quería decirte aquel verano? Era bastante obvio que me gustabas así que no era eso tan importante que tenía que decirte.

— ¿Pensabas pedirme que fuera contigo el verano de segundo año de instituto? – dijo totalmente sorprendida.

— Bueno, ya te dije que aquel verano estaba demasiado emocionada. Ahora que lo pienso te habría asustado bastante.

— Me habría sorprendido, desde luego. Me alegro de que no lo hicieras entonces, así he podido decirte que sí desde el principio.

— Me alegra que aceptaras, aún después de que dijeras que me querías pensé que iba a ser demasiado.

— No lo ha sido. – se miraban a través de la pantalla con evidentes ganas de besarse. – Entonces, en mayo volveré a verte. – sólo habían pasado unas horas pero la echaba terriblemente de menos.

— En mayo volveremos a vernos, y esta vez no volveremos a separarnos.

Mayo llegó antes de lo esperado, había estado tan ocupada con el final del curso y el papeleo que apenas había tenido tiempo de quejarse por la espera. Su madre había estado de acuerdo con su plan y la había ayudado en todo lo que pudo, entre las dos había encontrado un estudio cerca de la universidad y la academia donde pasaría el verano, Meilin se quedaría en la residencia de estudiantes. Sakura estalló de alegría cuando se enteró de aquello, quería que su mejor amiga fuese feliz y se notaba que Meilin era la que le brindaba aquella felicidad así que pudo darle la enhorabuena de todo corazón, al igual de Syaoran, que le dio la bienvenida en la familia.

En cuanto pisó suelo americano Tomoyo buscó a Meilin entre la multitud, su vuelo había llegado unas horas antes. Perfiló entre la multita el cabello negro azabache y los ojos cobrizos de Meilin, en cuanto la vio Meilin se tiró a sus brazos y la estrechó fuerte, Tomoyo no pudo más que mirar a su alrededor azorada, aquellos comportamientos no estaban bien vistos en Japón, pero a su alrededor nadie les prestaba atención, eran libres de expresar su amor como quisieran. Tomoyo respondió al abrazo fuerte, feliz de estar por fin con ella. Desde aquel día no tendría que separarse de Meilin ni ocultar su amor, podían ser felices.


End file.
